


The Legendary Jim and Bones.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: Jim was in his cabin consuming alcohol.He decides to call Bones to join him.On his arrival he is met with a warm welcome…





	

“Here’s to you Captain Horatio, we two already share so much, and now…I’m feeling horny. Sooo, little boy in blue, come blow my horn!”

“My god Emperor Tiberius, my name MAY be Horatio, but I’m sure as hell no horn-blower!”

“Hmm help yourself to a drink, and don’t blow a fuse, rear Admiral of the blue, I’m no perverse emperor either!”

“I’m NOT going into battle with you on those grounds Emperor Tiberius, so don’t make me feel any more star-sick than I already am ok?”

“Relax Horatio! Don’t be so coy, take some time out to …tame the torpedo! Erm…it appears both our cylinders are primed, ready for firing!”

“Hmm well… I guess you win, and you need not look so triumphant Tiberius….just…come on n kiss me kirk.”…….

The End.


End file.
